Cardinalflame
'''Cardinalflame '''was a small ginger and white she-cat. Description Appearance :Not one for always priding in good looks, Cardinalflame has fur that's fairly untidy. She often is seen with a bit of a bed-head and a dusted pelt from hard work, although she thankfully does groom herself when need be. The molly despises any sorts of strong or gross odors, and as a result, cleans herself before she becomes too dirty. Carindalflame, as her name can hint, is a ginger she-cat, but of a paler hue at her base rather than a dark or bright scarlet. Her classic tabby stripes, however, makes her coat appear brighter than it truly is. The young she-cat is also splashed with a bit of white, particularly on her face and paws. Her coat is medium and length with a decent amount of thickness, keeping her a bit too warm in the warm moons, but keeping her more comfortable during cold seasons. :Cardinalflame is a cat of a smaller stature, noted for being shorter than even most mollies. She isn't the most muscular of them either, with short legs with small paws with only an average amount of muscle. The ginger she-cat is a bit more on the slender side and built for speed and hunting, with a light weight and outstanding flexibiltiy for even a cat. In battle, Cardinalflame has the lower hand with her small size and little strength, but she makes up for what she lacks with her stealth and speed. Cardinalflame also has a longer tail that provides her with superb balance. With her smaller size and better balance, Cardinalflame is great at hunting within the trees. :In a manner of "attractiveness", Cardinalflame would likely be considered only average. Because she is a busy-body, her fur isn't always the best-kept. Her tiny size, however, makes her "cute" to twolegs, something they want to cuddle after she's cleaned up. As for her facial features, Cardinalflame has a wide, bright pink nose that pops against her white muzzle and nose bridge. Her eyes are also quite large and almond-shaped, as well as hazel in color. Her cheekbones are a bit higher and more defined than most, although she is still quite far away from looking anything like a feline of an oriental descent. Her white muzzle and ginger ears are smaller in size, with her white whiskers being shockingly long and often entangled. Character :The molly is a character with endless energy. She ultimately gives off a positive vibe with her good-natured ways, although her constant bounciness can easily get annoying. Cardinalflame has the heart of a warm child, and will forever be mentally youthful. She has a fantastic imagination and can easily whip up some wild stories that she easily gets into. Cardinalflame does everything with great enthusiasm, even if she isn't fond of whatever task needs to be complete. This, however, is one of her greatest issues: she lets things get to her. They annoy her and eat at her all day long, and will refuse to share them with anyone, and she'll never feel better until the issue is resolved. She'll keep her negative feelings a secret, in fear that someone will judge her or look down upon her. :Cardinalflame is a good-natured cat with a kind heart, but she's also easily hurt. Perhaps she won't share this with others, but the molly is easily offended if others do not watch their words. But she'll simply smile, nod, and move along as if nothing had happened, despite being greatly impacted in a negative manner. Cardinalflame is gentle towards those who are around her, even if they happen to be a bitter character. She's easily taken advantage of and is a target of constant torment because of her obedience. She's also considered far too naive for her own good. :If she is to become a bit too excited, Cardinalflame may become a bit sassy in a playful manner, as well as become daring. Her energy-highs can make her do ridiculously stupid things in attempts to please others and make friends, and she'll often regret these actions later on. She has an adventurous heart with a constant thirst for entertainment and exploration. Abilities :Cardinalflame is hands-down a terrible fighter. She's outpowered by a lot of cats, and they tend to use their weight as their advantage, pinning down the molly with little to no effort. However, Cardinalflame makes up with her lack of power with her great speed. The tiny cat is light on her paws and had spent the majority of her youth on the run, fleeing from town to town, since she couldn't hold her own piece of territory. She's also a talented hunter, particularly when hunting anything that lives in trees, or something swift on its feet (such as a rabbit). She likes to run down her prey and attempt to wear it out, if it doesn't seek out a burrow or fly off before she can catch it. :The light-weight is also a very stealthy creature, her pawsteps silent, adding to her hunting abilities. Her ginger pelt does make her stand out when in the snow, but she blends in a bit better while on sandy terrain or in certain forests. Whenever she's near danger that she knows she won't be able to handle, Cardinalflame either flees at her top speed, or attempts to sneak off. This also makes her great at stealing things, such as prey or herbs from her enemies. Now that she lives in a clan, the she-cat doesn't have to worry much about stealing for her own survival, or constantly fleeing from enemies. However, her stealthy abilities still come in handy while hunting. :Cardinalflame's tail provides her with a nice amount of balance, and her small size allows her to slip through tighter spaces. As a result, Cardinalflame is a famed tree-climber, and is particularly fond of hunting squirrels while up high. She feels secure while in high-up locations, although she remains cautious while moving about in trees, in case she slips in falls. But she's learned to keep good balance while scaling branches, and has become talented at swiftly moving up trees. Life Kithood : Adolscence : Adulthood :Towards what was suspected to be the end of her life, Cardinalflame ran into and misused catmint while outside of camp. Her best friend was with her, and they fail to remember the events that followed. :Not long later, Cardinalflame discovers that she's expecting his kits. Unfortunately, he dies shortly after they're born, leaving the kittens fatherless and Cardinalflame without her one comfort in the world. Four of the kittens failed to make it, but the remaining she-cat survived and was named Dapplekit. :A few moons after the birth of her kittens, Cardinalflame's fiery personality gets her into a border skirmish that leaves her fatally wounded. She struggles back to camp to receive the healing she can, but the molly is losing too much blood. She briefly reunites with her daughter so they may say their goodbyes, leaving the kitten forever scarred. :Cardinalflame leaves camp to "die in peace", but her body is never recovered. Pedigree : Relationships Family : Trivia *Her suffix was based off both her coat and fiery personality. *She is the reincarnation of Firestar. **Their spirits split in StarClan. Images Life Character Pixels Category:She-cats